ENCUENTRO O DESPEDIDA
by Lady Maring
Summary: la recordaba y ella a el, pero nunca se dijeron nada, el tiempo pasa y unos encuentros ó despedidas haran que surja el amor u otra cosa en ellos. /El un hombre que no conoce el amor/ Ella desea hallar a su ****/


Antes que nada esta es solo una idea que se me ocurrió, además que amo a esta pareja creo que hasta hoy es una de las que no me aburren. Así que si me ayudan a continuar por mi encantada.

* * *

**ENCUENTRO O DESPEDIDA**

El rugido de la motocicletas mágicas era ensordecedor, se escuchaba la vos fuerte de el comentarista **-¡espectadores, esta noche será historia! ¿Quién se hará el poseedor de la flamante copa?**- seguía la vos.

En la línea de salida estaba los corredores con sus motos, listo para escuchar el disparo de salida, solo lo oyeron y salieron, a toda velocidad dieron la primera vuelta de el circuito, todavía no se sabia quien ganaría pero ha medida las vueltas continuaban dos corredores tomaban ventaja, uno con una motocicleta rojo ocre con llamas amarillas, todo a conjunto con su traje, el otro corredor de color azul plomo con rallos plateados.

Ambos iban parejos, era la ultima vuelta, muchos quedaban atrás o recibían algún golpe, por una vuelta mal hecha o por otro corredor, estaban en los ultimo metros ambos giraron el control de velocidad, dando mas magia al vehiculo, ambas motos se levantaron imponentes lamiendo con ansias la meta, _"solo un poco mas"_ se repetían ambos en sus mentes, y llegaron a la línea final, se vio el ondeo de la bandera y la llegada de los demás corredores seguido por un estruendo de aplausos vitoreo del publico junto con los flash de las cámaras.

El corredor que bestia de azul se quito el casco, dejando ver una cabellera corta negra y unos precioso ojos azul amatistas, su piel era clara como la leche, sacudió su cabeza y vio los tiempos que marcaba la pantalla que se elevaba por el circuito mostrando el tiempo de cada corredor –**es una lastima pero he llegado en segundo**- dijo de manera tranquila quitándole importancia al hecho de no haber ganado.

**-oye buena carrera-** le hablo el corredor rojo intentado coger aire y regalándole una hermosa y gran sonrisa que se miraba desde la abertura del casco.

**-lo dices por que tu ganaste-** le dijo con falso enojo el pelinegro

**-si para que lo niego, pero igual esta vez casi me vuelas la cabeza-** fue su respuesta mientras se quitaba el casco y mostraba un cabello negro y ojos café su piel con un tono rosado.

Ambos chocaron sus manos en un saludo de hermanos (esos que no solo se dan la mano si que hacen cosas raras)

**-bueno Theo nos vemos al rato, tengo que ir por la copa**- le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia le lugar arrastrando su motocicleta. Era una hermosa Honda modificada _/ustedes coloquen la que mas les guste/_

**-que ego te cargas Neville, ni pareces le mismo de Hogwarts-** dijo mas para el, tomo su moto y giro ya no quería ver como posaba su amigo para las fotos.

Vio a los espectadores y estos seguían gritando al ganador o por el simple hecho de gritar, vio a un grupo de chicas que le gritaban, **¡MI AMOR BEN QUE YO TE CONSUELO!, ¡PAPASITO YO TE DARE EL PREMIO DE CONSUELO! ¡ESTAS BIEN BUENO CHULO!** Eso último le dijo un hombre vestido de manera muy rara.

**-esto me da mala espina será mejor que me baya-** hablo mientras se alejaba de esas personas que le daban miedo, claro eso ni con una avada lo confesaría.

**-disculpe señor Nott ¿Qué le pareció la carrera?- **dejo una vos

Theo sin voltear hablo **–la verdad es que esta carrera estuvo fuerte y si lo que me quiere preguntar es, si por que haya ganado Longbottom, este molesto pues déjeme decirle-**

No pudo continuar frente a el estaba una hermosa joven de cabellos color rubio claro que con los reflectores parecía brillar, llevaba una bufanda color verde, un suéter color perla con unos pantalones y botas, sintió su corazón latir mas aprisa cuando vio esos hermoso ojos celeste cielo.

**-ya veo, entonces se encuentra conforme con los resultado-** hablo un vuela-plumas anotaba sus cosas

**-oye por casualidad eres Luna Lovegood-** dijo temerosos a que eso fuera una broma y haberse equivocado.

Luna lo vio por fin a la cara **-¡Haaaaaa!-** dio un grito, y lo señalaba con su dedo índice. Theo se asusto un poco, pero esperaba ansioso que ella respondiera

**-por Dios tienes un Nargle en tu cabeza-** le dijo tomando impulso y subiendo en sus hombros

Theo trataba de no perder el equilibrio, mientras la sujetaba _"si definitivamente, es ella"_ pensó.

**-se fue-** dijo decepcionada y se cruzaba de brazos

**-oye Lovegood, te podrías bajar pesas-** le dio aunque era broma, no se le ocurrió mas que decir

**-up! perdón Nott, es que no me resistí-** le dijo toda risueña cuando bajo su cara a la altura de la de el, Theo se sintió incomodo pero una voces llamaron su atención.

Rita Skeeter llegaba con cámaras que disparaban una y otras ves, Luna sonreía levantaba su manos en signo de amor y paz y daba besos, Theo estaba en Shock.

**-queridos lectores no es broma el astro corredor Theodore Nott, auror de elite y gran conocedor de venenos y sus antídotos, nos presenta a su nueva conquista, y no es que no sea la gran cosa, es la Bruja Luna Lovegood-** gritaba la mujer histérica y mas personas llegaban.

En una agilidad impresionante, Theo bajo a Luna la subió atrás de su moto y se fue con ella, fuera de esa ola de escándalo. Aunque si lo hubiera pensado mejor, esa acción le Trebia mas caos a su ordenada vida.

* * *

En el camino Theo al fin puso suspirar, y se dio cuenta que no sentía a Luna agarrada de él o de alguna parte de la moto, vio por los espejo retrovisores **–esta chica me va a matar-** dijo bajito mientras veía a Luna parada atrás de la moto con los brazos abiertos y mostraba una sonrisa. En si la imagen le encanto; pero vamos que eso no se hace, y menos en una moto en movimiento, si tenia secuelas de Titanic no era culpa de el.

**-mira lunática, será mejor que te bajes de esa nube, que ya nos miran feo los que pasan-** le dijo apenado pues ahora se encontraban en Londres muggle y los autos le pitaban.

Luna se percato y se sentó de un salto mientras se sobaba el estomago

**-oye Nott, tengo hambre, vamos a comer-** le dijo haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña

**-y tu quien te crees para que yo te lleve a comer-** le dijo de manera altanera el amatista, pero un ruido de su estomago lo hizo verse en un situación avergonzarte delante de la blonda.

Luna ensancho mas su sonrisa **–pues tú estomago no dice lo mismo-**

Theo se dio por vencido **–vamos a ir al centro comercial, pero quieta Lovegood-** le advirtió cuando ya iba a pararse, acelero para llegar al lugar y calmar su hambre y que regresara la sensatez a su ser.

Habían llegado al centro comercial, con un hechizo, su moto se hizo pequeña y la metió en su bolsillo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia otra ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul negro con una camisa sport tipo polo negra con franjas a los lados plateadas y verdes y por supuesto unas botas, empezaron a caminar, o por lo menos él si, Luna iba dando saltitos _"como fue que me paso esto"_ razonaba el peliazul, mientras escuchaba a su compañera cantar.

**-¡estamos en el centro comercial!-** cantan mientras subía sus brazos, la gente que la miraba sonreía o salía huyendo, no era normal ver a una joven mujer comportarse como una chiquilla, Theo se hacia el desentendido.

**-¿Qué acaso no sales lunática?-** le dijo hiriente Theo

**-no-** le contesto mientras le veía

–**pero si es la primera ves que me trae tu-** le dijo bien quitada de la pena abriendo las puertas de la entrada.

La blonda vio un tren que paseaba a las personas y se subió **-¡Vamos arranque!-** le dijo al conductor

El hombre leía el periódico y no le prestaba atención, creyó que era otro niñito del lugar.

**-¿y donde esta tu mama pequeña?-** le dijo para ver si así se iba, Theo llego donde ellos

**-y a ti que te importa donde este-** le dijo tranquilamente, el hombre se dio vuelta y vio a Luna que estaba agarrada al trasporte como si su vida dependiera de ello **–disculpe señorita pero no esta muy vieja para esto-**

Luna lo vio con cara de pocos amigos **-¡lo que pasa es que lo quieres para ti solo!-** le reclamo además de golpearlo con sus manos **–señorita cálmese, por favor**- decía le hombre atemorizado por la rubia

Theo no dijo nada, mejor se dedico a buscar comida y largarse del lugar, en primer lugar no sabia, o mas bien no entendía por que estaba en ese lugar, miro de reojo a Luna que seguía subida en el trencito peleando con el conductor, suspiro y se marcho.

* * *

ya saben pueden opinar donde quieren que sea el proximo **ENCUENTRO O DESPEDIDA bye**


End file.
